deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Kaiju vs Team Mecha
' TK vs TM2.jpg|Simbiothero Team Kaiju vs Team Mecha' is a What-If Death Battle by Simbiothero. Description TOHO, DAIEI, and Universal vs Voltron, Power Rangers, Neon Genesis Evangelion, and Pacific Rim! '''It's time to end once and for all one of the biggest rivalries in the Kaiju-eiga genre! Giant Monsters againts Giant Robots! Interlude Wiz: During the history of the cinema, there have been big rivalries that have marked history. '''Boomstick: Passing by Jason Voorhees against freedy krueger or Godzilla against king kong or Gamera. Nyxs: But in the kaiju-eiga genre to existed a rivalry so great that passed to be a classic... no, it is not godzilla vs. gamera or godzilla vs. king kong, if kaijus or giant monsters against mechas or giant robots. Wiz: Today we will be facing a team with kaijus and another team with giant robots. Blang: Conforming to the team kaiju are; Godzilla, King of the monsters. Wiz: Gamera, The Guardian of the Universe. Boomstick: Mothra, the giant moth. Nyxs: and King Kong, King of skull island. Blang: Conforming to the team mecha are; Voltron, The Defender of the Universe. Wiz: the Megazord, the giant robot in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Boomstick: Eva-01, the killer of angels. Nyxs: And Gypsy Danger, the mark 3 jaeger. Blang: They are Wiz, Boomstick, Nyxs, and I am Blang. Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Team Kaiju Godzilla (Cue ) (Cue ) (Cue ) Gamera (Cue ) (Cue ) (Cue ) Mothra (Cue ) (Cue ) (Cue ) King Kong (It will use a composite version) (Cue ) (Cue ) (Cue ) Team Mecha Voltron (Cue ) (Cue ) (Cue ) Megazord (Cue Power Rangers Redux - Combat(2012)) Nyxs: When the wicked witch, Rita Repulsa escaped, zordon, a sorcerer who - Blang: That now only were might appear as a giant floating head decided select five teenagers so that they become Rita Repulsa and its monsters such as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Nyxs: When the rangers manage to defeat the monster that rita send, she with her magic revives it and makes it grow to a colossal size. Blang: But zordon already it had planned. (Cue Ron Wasserman - Zords (Instrumental Version)) Looks like each dino zord appears, starting with the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and ending with the Pterodactyl Dinozord. Nyxs: Zordon with the help of his assistant robot, Alpha, create the dinozords, a group of five robots with design of prehistoric animals that he had created an incredible ability. Blang: And is joining in a tank... and a fucking giant robot! The Dino Megazord or simply The Megazord. Nyxs: The megazord is driven by the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, composed by Jason the red ranger, Billy the blue ranger, Zack the black ranger, Trini the yellow ranger, and Kimberly the pink Ranger. Blang: The megazord to been the responsible for the destruction of multiple monsters of rita´s army by large part of the first season of MMPR, this with or without the help of other zord as it is the case with Titanus and dragonzord. Nyxs: The main weapon of the megazord, is the Power Sword, a powerful sword that can give a powerful power cut his enemies to destroy them. (Cue Power Rangers Redux - I Will Win(2012)) Blang: The Megazord also is able to use the head of the Mastodonzord as shield and also from the trunk of this throw a steamer that can stun his enemies. Nyxs: Also, the shield showed ability to reflect energy attacks. Blang: The Megazord also is capable from its horns or some cannons that has the back throw energy beams his enemies. Nyxs':'' 'The megazord to was responsible for the defeat of multiple monsters during the first season of MMPR, managing to defeat in a certain way to the minion of rita, goldar, the dragonzord when tommy oliver was evil, and defeating the zord of Goldar, Cyclopsis. '''Blang: Even so the megazord to been defeated multiple times, such as when lost an arm against cyclopsis in its second round and do not forget that it was destroyed by lord zedd. Even so the Megazord is the main robot of the children of all including Simbiothero.' Eva-01 (Cue ) (Cue Angel of Doom) (Cue ) Gypsy Danger (Cue Pacific Rim Original Score 16 - Category 5 by Ramin Djawadi) Nixs: In the year 2013, a breach dimensional is opened leaving exit to a kaiju of name Trespasser that attacked the city of san francisco, after this out whipped by an earthquake of 7.1 on the scale richter. Blang: first an earthquake and then a giant monster? that if that is bad luck. Wiz: you need three days to kill the kaiju, as it is well known that the army won't do much good against giant monsters is, if you don't believe me see godzilla films. Boomstick: but that hardly was the start, because six months after, other kaiju attacked but in manila, then was cabo, and to the final sydney. so mankind realized that that the new attacks, but after seeing many anime are asked; How do we face giant monsters? as with giant robots, of course! (Cue Pacific Rim Original Score 02 - Gipsy Danger by Ramin Djawadi) Nyxs: starting so the project jaeger. at the beginning there were setbacks for to manage the jaeger was connected to the pilot and the robot but the load neuronal to do so was insufficient, so decided to make that they were two pilots who are connected so that each drive one half of the jaeger, pilots to connect could know what the other thinks and even see their memories. Blang: and not only that, because while strong is the link between pilots better will be the performance when they are facing a kaiju, but the jaeger that brings us here is one third-generation that I highlight by flap of the other jaegers and that was Gipsy Danger. Wiz: at the beginning, gipsy was managed by the brothers, Raleight and Yancy becket, but the latter would be replaced by mako mori after his death by the kaiju, Knifehead. Bommstick: Gipsy Danger has a total of 9 murdered kaijus, which are; Yamarashi, Knifehead, Otachi, Leatherback, Raijū, clawhook, two unknown kaijus, and even slattern, the only kaiju of category 5 to date. (Cue Pacific Rim OST Soundtrack - 01 - MAIN THEME by Ramin Djawadi) Nyxs: between the arms of gipsy are his chain sword, his plasma cannons, a nuclear trigger, a kind of flamethrower that can be released through the reactor in his chest, their elbows rockets, and in the end, a refrigerant side which for some reason has them near your underarms. Blang: Gipsy also shows that he is a jaeger analog, in other words, a jaeger does not need electricity, because it works with nuclear energy obtained thanks to its reactor in his chest that allows you to hold resist waves electromagnetic and continue to operate. Wiz: Gispy measures a total of 260 feet of height that in total would be ones 79 meters and weighs a total of 1,980 tons, besides be of them jaegers with more kaijus murdered and be capable of withstand the wave expansive of a pump nuclear, but feel your only problem is that is something slow when is is of move is to the contrary of striker eureka, gipsy nor can run very fast, also that is the jaeger that by any reason always you cut an arm, not I believe? just to Knifehead or to raijū. Boomstick: Gipsy may be third-generation but is a jaeger really difficult to overcome. Raleight Becket: There are things you can't fight, acts of God. You see a hurricane coming, you have to get out of the way. But when you're in a Jaeger, suddenly, you can fight the hurricane. You can win. Death Battle G vs VO.png G vs M.png M vs E01.png KK vs GD.png (Cue Alive) FIGHT! Team Kaiju: 4 Team Mecha: 4 (Cue ) (Cue ) (Cue ) (Cue It Has to Be This Way) K.O!!! Results Who are you rooting for? Team Kaiju Team Mecha Who do you think will win? Team Kaiju Team Mecha Godzilla will be the only survivor Gamera will be the only survivor Mothra will be the only survivor King Kong will be the only survivor Voltron will be the only survivor Megazord will be the only survivor Eva-01 will be the only survivor Gypsy Danger will be the only survivor Tie Who is your favorite of the Team Kaiju? Godzilla Gamera Mothra King Kong Who is your favorite of the Team Mecha? Voltron Megazord Eva-01 Gypsy Danger Super Godzilla would be appearing? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:'Combatant vs Team' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Godzilla vs Evangelion' Themed Death Battles Category:Godzilla vs Pacific Rim Category:Simbiothero Category:Season 8 Simbiothero Category:Season Finale Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:"Power Rangers vs Godzilla" Themed Death Battles Category:Giant Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years